Alex
Welcome to the Trainer Profile of the world's wackiest trainer and first DexChallenger, Alex Kings! Note: Please be aware to you will be shocked when you learn all about her antics. Yes, she's that wacky. Oh! And if you'd like to take the ride, read Alex, Rosie, and the gang's adventures at the DCA: Adventures in Oeka Portal now! =Bio= History Being raised in a country where Pokemon cannot live in due to pollution, Alex was always desperate to meet Pokemon. Her family moved to Pallet Town, but started her journey soon after. She was a champion for a while, and after her title was claimed by another, she decided to continue exploring the world and helping regional professors with their Pokedexes. She came to the Oeka region because of the challenges that await her. Personality(Complete) Brief Description She's pretty confusing. She's wacky all the way, but she's also serious otherwise. Sometimes, one wonders if she's even human... YOU WERE WARNED. Head Patting (A warning) and dislikes She doesn't like being patted on the head, and when someone does, she warns them with "STOP PATTIN' MAH HEAD!". If they repeat, she'll use violence. Otherwise, she's very patient with people except her sisters. She dislikes inequality and unfairness in every aspect of life, to the smallest details to great concepts. She hates sexism, racism, every kind of 'cism. She hates bullying, so knock it off or you'll end up getting hit with a Leaf Blade. Habits and mannerisms(Oh yes, we went there.) She's pretty friendly, and not very shy. Talkative at best; she's a bookworm and "triviahead", thus she wishes to share her knowledge to her friends, whether it is Pokemon-related or not. She sometimes has these weird mannerisms due to dirt and stuff, though it usually ends after a few minutes of self-control. (Usually her opponents try to take advantage of this, though they always fail.) She tends to forget things. A lot of things. Great, Alex. Just great. You're lucky you're not the only human in your group. Likes and preferences Alex is a gadget freak, and has several gaming consoles, a laptop, a cellphone she uses for games and calls, several Pokedexes and more. Another thing you should know about Alex, is that she loves to party. And if you play music, she'll be sure to dance! When she's not training, she's drawing stuff on her sketchpad. She's really picky when it comes to food. Don't ask why; you'll only get a grunt from her lips. However, she is very casual when it comes to clothes and she hates skirts. Really hates them. She likes normal temperatures as opposed to Stacey's love of heat and Krystal's preference for the cold. Actually, she has a lot of hobbies, but we wouldn't list them, for it will make this paragraph too long. Personality/ies (Yes, it is very possible that she has more than one.) She brave when it comes to reality, but ghosts are her weakness.She's noble-hearted, and she always wants to do the right thing. Heck, she can't even bear to tell a lie. She also wants to help others as much as she can, even if they don't need it. She's lazy though; and will procrastinate most of the time, though she's trying her best to stop the habit. Determined as she is, she can be sometimes slow when it comes to achieving her goals. Lovelife She's been there and done that. As of now, her opinion on guys is really basic. She's not interested in anyone, and she's very disgusted with romance-only genre things. Although... There's been some hints she fancies someone, but nobody is sure who that is. Though her brother teases her about- We've said enough. Don't want her pummeling us. =Pokemon League(Oeka)= Gyms Challenged Pokemon Rosie the Female Pikachu *Her starter Pokemon. Alex found her freezing to death, trying to warm herself up by hiding in a bush full of roses, which is where Alex got her name. Being born from to two Pikachus (one of them holding a Light Ball, apparently) living in a forest full of Pikachus, Rosie knew Volt Tackle before she evolved. She heard of great trainers originating from Pallet Town, so she went there because of her dream to have a Trainer, only to be approached by a snow storm, thus leading to her encounter with Alex. She loves battles, and can even fight one on her own. She always joins Alex on her journeys, not only because she is the strongest, but because she is the closest to Alex. She's a role model for Alex's other pokemon, and this seems to be a good thing since Rosie's very kind and noble like her trainer. (Well, Alex can be sometimes unkind, so the kind part is on Rosie's behalf.) She loves gravy as much as Alex does. Actually, she loves everything. She's really a glutton, and will go as far as to battle for food. She can eat a whole menu ten times and still be famished. Although she looks normal, Rosie is smarter than many Pokemon, and can read and write with the vocabulary and grammar of a scientist and author combined. This is because she picked up Alex's book reading habits, though she seems to have known how to read and write before Alex; how she learned is a great mystery. She seems to have a thing for gadgets, although she doesn't like programming as much as Alex does. She was used in the battle against Krystal, and they earned the Snowflake badge when she defeated Rain with a Thunderbolt. Lucario(Male) *She received Lucario as an egg from Professor Rowan as a reward for saving the egg when it "rolled away". It hatched into a Riolu the next day, and it instantly called Alex its mother. Not only because of her being the first thing she saw, he found a mother in her soon after because of the care and love she gave him. If Alex is his mom, Rosie's his bigger sister, even if she's smaller in size. Being very strong was, and is still, one of Lucario's priorities, because of Rosie and Alex's strengths. He aims to be as strong as Rosie, maybe even stronger. Because of his ambitions, Lucario is on Alex's main team. He's really strong but weak compared to Rosie. When it comes to intelligence, Lucario is almost as smart as Rosie, and can do similar things, thought he can't solve algebra. Yet. He obviously can't write because of the placement of his digits, though if his paws were fit for writing, he'd easily know how by now. Someday, he will master the powers of the Aura. Zoru the female Zoroark *Similar to Lucario's story, Zoru was an egg when Alex recieved it from Professor Juniper. However, the egg did not "roll away". It was stolen from Plasma Grunts. Alex managed to get it back, and she was rewarded with it. Same scenario as Lucario's hatching, it hatched the next day; but alas, unlike Lucario, Zoru was hatched in front of Riolu, and for a second(literally), Zoru recognized Lucario as its mother, then after a quick sniff, Zoru backed away, knowing that the-back-then Riolu had a foreign smell, she sniffed the air and ran towards Alex's direction. Somehow, the scent of Alex must have entered the egg, and this obviously must have caused the thought of Alex being her mother. No matter, if Alex was going to be a "mother", which is really, really awkward for a 10 year old, then so be it. She cared for Zoru as she cared for Lucario. Of course, it was inspired to become strong, but not only because of Rosie and Alex, but also because of a Zoroark that saved her life. Apparently, this Zoroark was its biological father who happened belonged to N. Inspired by everyone around her, Zoru became Lucario's rival, aside from being his "sister", of course. She evolved at the same time as Lucario. She's very firece in battle and is just as smart as Lucario. And because of her claws, she can write. Though recently, Zoru's showing signs of feelings. Feelings only she has towards Lucario. Serperior(Male) *The starter she received from Professor Juniper, Serperior was devastated when he was not picked by the other trainers challenging the Unova league. Since it is Alex's habit of taking the un-chosen starter, Serperior was given to Alex. He was very depressed and inactive when they started the journey. It walked very slowly, and didn't like to go inside his Pokeball. Alex talked to him and told him about how she was also an outcast; never to be picked. She also said how outcasts become underdogs who then become heroes and great people because of inspiration. Serperior was so inspired since then, and defeated the other starters effortlessly. Serperior is also one of the strongest, which is why Alex brought him to the Oeka Region. He is smart, yes, but not as smart as Zoru and Lucario, leaving him in third place with Infernape. He seems to be very protective of Alex, and would get mad or even hurt anyone or anything that gets mad at her, fights her, hurts her, or accuses her of something she did not do. Infernape(Male) * Her starter from Sinnoh, Infernape was a jolly Chimchar who wanted to become stronger. He may look like your average Infernape, but there's more to him than you think! He's much more fast than most of his kind, and that's due to his fear of being caught by a pursuer. That phobia came from the time when he was caught by a Galactic Grunt, because of his power. From then on, he never wished to be chased again. His encounter with Team Galactic also brought his hate for them, and he wishes to get vengeance. He is passionate in training; though he tires himself so much he just faints and goes to sleep anytime; no matter what you do. This happens a lot during battles (thanks to Alex's luck) and this usually presents the obvious disadvantage of immobility. However, these battles are always won for many reasons. Battles with Infernape are battles with pure power; strategies used when a problem presents itself. He is smart and is literate, but he cannot seem to understand uncommon words. Oh well, good luck Alex. Category:Trainer Profiles